


Bath Towels

by troublebuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, enjoy some marshmallow fluff type lesbians, theyre like 16-17 for the mature rated part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublebuster/pseuds/troublebuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take you to heaven, pit stop at the moon. </p><p>or even:</p><p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and being high school girls in wintertime and holding hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Towels

Yamaguchi likes to hold hands when they have sex.

No matter the position, no matter the time, she usually manages to find a way. Tsukishima has considered asking her about it on several occasions, but something about the way Yamaguchi’s nails dig into the backs of Tsukishima’s hands when she comes, or the way her eyes go wide and little mewls slip from her throat when Tsukishima licks at the spaces between their laced fingers has Tsukishima biting her tongue.

The first time they hold hands like this, they still aren’t used to each other’s bodies, or sex at all. Everything is still horribly embarrassing and exciting, and Yamaguchi is spending the night for the first time in what seems like ages. When they get ready for bed and Tsukishima doesn’t pull out the guest futon, Yamaguchi’s face splits into a pleased grin.

“Tsukki,” she whispers when she climbs into bed behind Tsukishima, “wake me up if I drool on you, okay?”

Tsukishima snorts in response and scoots closer to the wall, and Yamaguchi is glad she can’t see the red-faced grin she presses into the pillow after she lays down. Her heartbeat sounds impossibly loud and Tsukishima is so warm under the covers with her. Yamaguchi is sure there’s no way she can sleep like this, but somehow her eyes slip shut and she snores softly with a knee pressed to the back of Tsukishima’s legs.

She blinks herself awake when Tsukishima slips an arm around her waist an hour later. Her breasts press soft on Yamaguchi’s shoulder blades, and she’s puffing breaths onto the back of Yamaguchi’s head. Her body is pressed flush to Yamaguchi’s back, her hips pressing insistently against the curve of Yamaguchi’s butt. Tsukishima grabs at the front of Yamaguchi’s shirt tightly and Yamaguchi is awake and warm in the pit of her stomach and the inside of her thighs.

“Tsukki,” she questions softly, and she receives a surprised puff of air that ruffles the hair on the top of her head.

“Tsukki,” she tries again after a few moments, “did you… did you want to do it or something?” Her whisper comes out a few octaves higher than she anticipates.

Tsukishima is quiet for a minute before she says, “Clearly,” and when she talks her lips brush Yamaguchi’s scalp. Yamaguchi shivers down through the back of her neck

Tsukishima’s voice is supposed to sound put-out and impatient, but it still comes off as embarrassed and Yamaguchi wants to smile. There isn’t much room, but Yamaguchi manages to roll over with minimal injury. She knocks her forehead into Tsukishima’s chin and tugs at her long hair as she goes, but Tsukishima only huffs in response to her, “Sorry, Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi manages to press herself close, breathing somewhere around Tsukishima’s collarbone, one hand splayed across Tsukishima’s stomach. She swallows nervously before moving to kiss Tsukishima, and her mouth still tastes like toothpaste. Tsukishima slides a hand up to Yamaguchi’s face after a moment, and she presses her thumb to the side of Yamaguchi’s jaw. She opens her mouth, and Tsukishima does, too, and then she’s licking at the soft inside of Yamaguchi’s lips. Yamaguchi makes a small, happy noise, and their kiss goes sloppy and urgent. There’s more rustling, and several position adjustments, and fingers slipped beneath underwear, and small gasps, and Yamaguchi grabs Tsukishima’s hand and slips her shaking fingers in between Tsukishima’s when a thigh slips between her legs.

Yamaguchi’s face is flushed and she’s panting, the hand holding Tsukishima’s shaking. She’s curled her lips inside her mouth and looks painfully embarrassed as her hips continue twitching on Tsukishima’s thigh where it’s wedged between her legs. Tsukishima’s glasses are out of reach on her desk and there isn’t enough light to see what Yamaguchi’s face looks like when she’s making those little noises in the back of her throat, though she wishes she could. She moves her leg slowly, pressing up until Yamaguchi shudders.  

Tsukishima can feel her, warm through her underwear where she grinds down, almost guiltily, and Tsukishima’s face is hot with embarrassment and arousal, too. She tries to move her leg up against Yamaguchi as she presses down in a rhythm of some sort, but there is no rhythm and Yamaguchi is moving a little desperately. She clenches her thighs impossibly tight and Tsukishima can’t move her leg anymore, she can only breathe harshly as Yamaguchi works herself in small, tight circles, breathing out Tsukishima’s name.

Yamaguchi can’t seem to build up enough pressure, though, and the way her fingers twitch in between Tsukishima’s with each heavy press has Tsukishima uncomfortably warm and itching to touch herself while she listens to Yamaguchi’s tiny, breathy moans.

Yamaguchi stills momentarily, and her fingers tighten around Tsukishima’s as she works her other hand into her underwear, and her knuckles dig in to the top of Tsukishima’s thigh as she rubs herself in quick circles. Her hips start to twitch forward, and she can’t quite keep herself quiet anymore, clearly close.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima calls quietly, and she raises their interlocked hands to her mouth so she can suck at Yamaguchi’s knuckles. Yamaguchi moans small and surprised, and Tsukishima scrapes her front teeth over the knuckle of her middle finger. Yamaguchi’s hips jerk forwards and her legs clench impossibly tighter around Tsukishima’s thigh, and she comes with a moan that sounds suspiciously like a relieved sob.

Yamaguchi unclenches her legs after a minute when she manages to catch her breath, and Tsukishima sucks at her knuckle harshly, wondering if it’s possible to suck a hickey onto the back of someone’s hand, fully intending to find out.

The next time they press against each other in the middle of the night under Tsukishima’s covers, Yamaguchi slips a hand into Tsukishima’s almost immediately, and neither of them say a thing about it. 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi would probably like holding hands on the way to school, too, but she never says anything about it, so Tsukishima doesn’t ask.

Tsukishima starts on her way to pick up Yamaguchi, like always, though she forgets to slip her headphones on before she leaves the house. It’s cold enough that she doesn’t feel like taking her hands out of her pockets to fish them out of her bag, walking in silence to Yamaguchi’s house instead. There’s no morning practice today, so they leave later than usual, though Tsukishima knows Yamaguchi will yawn big the minute she steps out of her house like she always does.

Tsukishima shoots Yamaguchi a text when she reaches her house, and Yamaguchi walks out her front door sleepily. She wears thick tights under her uniform skirt to combat the winter chill, and she has one hand stuffed into the pocket of her thick brown jacket. She yawns wide and loud and bumps her elbow against Tsukishima when she greets her.

“Tsukki, G-,” she cuts herself off with another yawn, breath visible in the morning cold. “Sorry, Tsukki, good morning,” she finishes and adjusts the straps of her bag.

“Good morning,” Tsukki says back, muffled slightly by the thick scarf wrapped around her neck and chin. She ducks her face into the thick knit yarn as best she can as they walk in sleepy silence, and Yamaguchi occasionally hums to herself.

“Chilly, chilly,” Yamaguchi says after a few minutes of quiet, and hunches her shoulders against the cold. Tsukishima lifts her face from her scarf and tilts her head towards Yamaguchi, looking at her properly for the first time that morning.

Yamaguchi forgot her favorite polka dotted scarf this time, Tsukishima notices, and her ears and chin and cheeks are flushed pink. Her pigtails seem like they’re even, though it’s hard to tell when they’re walking side by side, and she still has her bangs pinned away from her face with an orange heart clip from when she washed her face that morning. 

“Yamaguchi, isn’t your forehead cold?” Tsukishima asks with a straight face, and Yamaguchi looks at her with eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“My… forehead?” She asks in a voice still a little thick from sleep. She reaches up to touch where her bangs should be, and when she touches skin instead, she lets out a surprised _ah!!_

She fumbles a bit when she tries to unclip her hair, her fingers numb from the cold. She snaps the clip onto the strap of her bag when she manages to remove it, and she looks at Tsukishima as she ruffles her bangs until they sit normally. Her bag bounces against her back as they walk, her tights making a small swishing noise as her legs brush.

“Is there jelly on my teeth or toothpaste on my chin or anything,” Yamaguchi asks, not trusting her own powers of observation this morning, and she gives Tsukishima a grin full of teeth while she turns her head from side to side so Tsukishima can check thoroughly.

Tsukishima opens her mouth to say no on reflex, but closes it when she looks at the right corner of Yamaguchi’s mouth.

She blinks and leans in a little closer, and then she huffs a small laugh into her scarf. Yamaguchi cracks an eye open at the noise and then drops her grin completely in surprise, stopping completely for a moment as she admires Tsukishima’s smile in the watery morning light.

Tsukishima continues walking, and Yamaguchi’s pigtails bounce and brush the shoulders of her jacket as she jogs to catch up.

“Tsukki, wait, Tsukki, is there really something on my chin?!” Her voice is loud and clear and awake when she falls back into step with Tsukishima, and she’s walking all but sideways, her full body turned to Tsukki when she speaks.

“No,” Tsukishima replies coolly, and Yamaguchi looks relieved before Tsukishima continues, “It’s on the side of your mouth.”

“Seriously!?” Yamaguchi doesn’t wait for an affirmative answer, though, immediately  yanking a hand out of her pocket and rubbing at the corners of her lips with a very pink thumb, skin tight and shiny from the chill.

Tsukishima feels like smiling as she watches Yamaguchi, silly from sleepiness and her jacket rustling as she rubs at her mouth, but she doesn’t. She hoists her bag further up her shoulder and returns her hand to her warm pocket instead, and they turn a corner, the third left of their trip. They’re about five minutes from school but they aren’t in any real rush.

Yamaguchi tries to warm her fingers up when she finishes scrubbing at her mouth, holding them close to her face and breathing out, hot and loud. “Did I get it all, Tsukki?” She asks between breaths, and Tsukishima looks at her. She studies Yamaguchi’s freckles, faded in the weak winter sun, and her pink nose, and the way the edges of her mouth are turning pink from how hard she rubbed.

 _“Cute,”_ is what she thinks, but she nods at Yamaguchi instead and they walk on.

They make a right at the next corner they reach, and they walk in silence down the final residential street on their route. Yamaguchi starts humming to herself again, probably to stop herself from thinking about how cold it is, and Tsukishima can’t stop herself from thinking the humming is cute, too.

They’re approaching the last house on the street when Yamaguchi stops short, tugging on the arm of Tsukishima’s wool jacket so she stops too. Tsukishima turns to look at her, patience running thin when they’re so close to being inside of school, soaking up heat until the flushes on their cheeks lift.

“Tsukki, there’s a cat,” is the excited explanation Yamaguchi gives, and she points at the car in front of the house they’re passing. Yamaguchi drops Tsukishima’s sleeve and walks forward a few paces before she drops into a squat, smoothing her skirt over the back of her legs as she goes. Tsukishima follows suit, and their knees brush as she sinks into a squat next to her.

“A cat,” Tsukishima agrees when she sees it, sitting near the front left tire of the car with its paws tucked neatly under its chest. It’s a large, orange fuzzy thing, and its ears twitch at their voices. Yamaguchi clucks at it and extends a hand, rubbing her fingers together invitingly. The cat blinks at them slowly, and Yamaguchi switches to cooing at it instead.

The cat ambles onto its feet and stretches, yawning wide. Yamaguchi inches forwards, and the cat walks over slowly and sniffs her fingers delicately. She pets the cat on the head once, slowly, and lifts her hand, gauging its friendliness. The cat responds with a sleepy chirp and a head butt to Yamaguchi’s thumb, and Yamaguchi scratches at the underside of its chin and runs her hand down the top of its head to its shoulder blades. Tsukishima watches her and briefly considers scooting forward so she can kiss her. If her face weren’t already pink because of the cold, it would certainly be now, and she frowns in embarrassment at her own thoughts.

The cat arches into Yamaguchi’s hand and then slinks around her legs before deciding to meander over to Tsukishima. The cat rubs against her knees, staring at her over its shoulder, and they lock eyes. Tsukishima schools her expression and reaches to run a hand down the cat’s back after a few beats, drawn in by the pleased swish of it tail. Yamaguchi shuffles forwards so she can join in almost immediately, and their pinkies brush occasionally as they stroke the cat’s back. She smiles to herself, and the next time their pinkies brush she hooks her finger around Tsukishima’s. 

Both of their hands are pink and numb, but Tsukishima imagines her hand is suddenly very, very warm. She stares into Yamaguchi’s smiling face for what seems like a long while before she flips her hand over and spreads her fingers, trying not to look as horribly embarrassed as she feels.

Yamaguchi’s mouth opens but she doesn’t speak. Her eyes dart from Tsukishima’s face to her hand to and to her face again. She lifts her hand slowly and settles her palm against Tsukishima’s, staring hard at her face as she does, and looks at Tsukishima with determination, like she doesn’t quite understand what’s going on but she will do her best to comply. Tsukishima sighs and wiggles her fingers and meets Yamaguchi’s stare.

“Yamaguchi, I’m trying to hold your hand,” she says, deadpan, and Yamaguchi nods seriously. She curls her fingers in between Tsukishima’s, and the cat slinks out from beneath their hands, trilling for attention. Their hands drop to hang between them and Yamaguchi squeezes once, twice, and lets out a small, happy laugh.

“Your fingers are like popsicles,” she says brightly, and she’s staring at Tsukishima with an earnest affection. The cat rubs itself against the side of her leg before wandering back towards its car, and Tsukishima watches it go because if she looks at Yamaguchi’s happy face any longer, she might actually do something even more embarrassing.

Later, they walk with their shoulders pressed together so no one can see their hands linked together behind their backs all the way to school, and Tsukishima’s face is pink for her entire first class.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE AHYUCK!!! 
> 
> here's whats truly important: the schoolboy q remix of "latch". i love schoolboy q and i dont understand why he threw a verse on latch but i am grateful. thats where the first line of the summary comes from. 
> 
> okay ciao bye until next time.... woo....


End file.
